


paying rent

by ghettoblasterz



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Against the door, Anal Sex, Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), Landlord AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rent au kinda?, Smut, chip zien marvin, i feel bad tagging this as a rent au because that would imply benny x roger or mark😔, im bad at tagging, landlord whizzer, lowkey kinky but i didnt go all out on yalls heads, mystery whizzer???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoblasterz/pseuds/ghettoblasterz
Summary: (*highkey in trousers* whizzvin landlord au oneshot!!!!!)there wasnt much to love about marvin's poor little flat. in fact, the only real reason he stayed was to catch a glance at his hot ass landlord, mr. brown, every now and then coming from the gym or strolling the complex, his hands in his pockets, puffing smoke from a cigarette.having a sexy landlord is all fun and games until marvin finds himself dirt poor and struggling to pay his rent.





	paying rent

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall I'm back!!!!!!
> 
> I just came back to ao3 and found yall really loved "marvin must relax" and I loved the comments you guys left for me!!!
> 
> I figured the least I could do to thank you was give you a oneshot.
> 
> I don't know how well I executed this but yall deserve this great concept anyways

It was half past nine when Marvin suddenly heard a rapping at his door. He knew the night had soon awaited him, but he'd never suspected it to come so soon.

With a grimace, he dropped the fork full of frozen linguini he'd been grazing on at the table and maneuvered towards the door. The silence of his flat was eerie; no TV blaring, no kids outside at such a late hour. Being on a floor so high muffled the traffic's singing. Thus, left in the deafening silence, it truly took every last inch of Marvin to subdue his anxiety, which poked holes through his chest from the inside out and released the last shreds of his humility.

He swung open the door to reveal the memorable figure of his landlord, Whizzer Brown, who moved in immediately and leaned against the doorframe to face him. The toned face God had certainly graced him with housed an amused little smirk. Not overjoyed, but cynically prepared for the situation at hand.

Marvin stood wide eyed. Sure, he knew trouble was surely to come of this interaction, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the man's figure. He'd seen him come out of the gym a few times, sweat glistening in the streetlights like an angel shining in the lights of heaven, and the latter had muscles to show for it. Not bodybuilder size, really, but something to brag about. 

Said muscles were almost entirely hidden beneath an insulated jacket that was just one size too small; the zipper was undone, and Marvin could almost see Whizzer's abs beneath his white tee.

But it wasn't like Marvin liked him or anything. No, he hated him, actually.

"Your rent?" Whizzer asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Maybe Marvin did like him just a little.

The question almost flew over his head, too busy staring, wide eyed and mouthed, to comprehend it at first. The rent…? Oh, yes, the rent that he didn't have the money to pay! That he had been dreading for weeks. Right. Can't forget that.

"I…" Marvin said. A choked, meek little sound escaped him; what an excuse. "I don't--I'll--"

"You told me you'd have my money by now, Marvin. I've let the past three months slide," Whizzer interrupted. Somewhere between moments, Whizzer's expression had morphed into a stoical stare. Marvin felt as though the gaze burned holes into his own eyes as he waited, fidgeting with his hands behind his back and trying to avoid it. He just couldn't look away. 

He'd gotten stuck with the hottest landlord in New York City. Unfortunately for him, he was dirt poor.

"I know," Marvin huffed. The freezing flat prompted a breath of steam to follow. "It's just--"

Whizzer stepped forward, urging both of them into the flat. The door inched closed at the urging of the landlord's heel.

"Do you have my money or not?" he asked with ferocity, folding his arms over his chest. He'd clearly no concern as to the state of the flat, or even to Marvin; the latter trembled quite literally, maybe due to Whizzer's presence, yes, but his flat was also perpetually freezing. There were dollar store food items scattered everywhere in the living area, and Marvin stood thankful that the "kitchen" was out of sight. If he'd only known, he would have tidied up more...

Marvin shook his head.

"Ok," Whizzer said, "start packing. I'll lock the flat tomorrow--"

"No, no, please!" Marvin yelled, in a desperate moment, stumbling forward and grabbing Whizzer's arm.

They both paused. Marvin's cheeks quickly turned hot red--he was touching Whizzer Brown???--but any bliss found its end after Whizzer disgustedly pulled his arm away. The slight scrunch of his nose, even! It was all too much, and Marvin suddenly found himself glad that his flat was on the 8th story.

Whizzer shoved his hands in his pockets. His head was triumphantly raised, but only slightly; the only resemblance Marvin could tie him to was an explorer, like Columbus, maybe. Those self righteous eyes. That hunger for what is "right" as opposed to what is "nice". It was revolting to Marvin, but painfully enticing in juxtaposition.

"Goodnight, Marvin." With that, Whizzer turned to leave, hardly so much as glancing over his shoulder. The room fell silent. The only sound to be heard was the thumping of Marvin's heart within his own chest, beating a mile a minute in an almost sickening, cultist rhythm that he couldn't dare be left alone with.

He snapped himself out of it. "Wait, Mr. Brown!" Marvin called--he wouldn't dare call him Whizzer--and reached for him again.

Somehow, Whizzer did decide to glance back. Marvin retracted his arm before he could accidentally repeat last time's mistake.

"There has to be something else I can do."

"Like?" 

"Uh...I don't know."

"Hm. I think I might," Whizzer said. He burst into a feverish grin that made the cold around Marvin feel like nothing, and stepped closer. This time, the latter didn't move away; clearly, he had done something right.

And he was correct, for Whizzer moved forward to touch him, not at all recoiling in disgust. He grabbed him by the crook of his elbows, pulling him towards himself before settling an arm around Marvin's little waist.

Oh good God. There was no way, Marvin decided as he stared up at Whizzer with a ghost's face, that this was not a dream. But the touch felt real and sincere, and the distinct voice whispering in his ear was undeniable.

"Maybe we can work something out, you and me?"

"O--oh?"

"You put out for me twice a month, I'll forego your rent."

"Wh--what? How do I know you aren't...lying? How--how do I know this isn't just a trick for a free fuck?" How do I know I'm not fucking dreaming?

"Paper guarantee. We redo the contract tomorrow."

As he spoke, Whizzer had begun to feel up the figure before him. God, was it distracting, but ultimately pleasurable; only entirely surprising when Whizzer suddenly grabbed his ass and pulled their hips together--as well as they could reach--and it was unanimously decided then and there that the agreement would work just fine.

"You're gonna write that I put out for you on paper, Mr. Brown?" Marvin asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We'll make it work."

"Okay."

And with that, Whizzer wasted no time in pinning him to the back of his own door. "Let's make this quick, I'm a busy man," he breathed, hot air settling against Marvin's ear and prompting a gasp of surprise.

"Yes, Mr. Brown--"

Whizzer unfurled Marvin's belt from around him and tossed it aside. A certain coldness resided on his face that proved to Marvin just how nonchalant this situation appeared to him; it was almost unnerving. His face remained completely lax, even as he unfastened Marvin's jeans and slipped them down to his ankles, where Marvin kicked them off.

He huffed, moving close enough to where their bodies pressed together. They could hear one another's breathing and the sweep of their clothes against the other's. Whizzer reached down to Marvin's boxers, tracing the slight bulge and muttering, "Look at you, broke and whoring yourself out to your landlord."

"I--"

"Don't respond to that. This is what you wanted, right? You can respond to that."

"Huh?"

"I've seen you staring at me coming back from the gym. Do you think I offer this to every lazy fuck in my complexes?"

"I--I'm not lazy."

"Right. You're poor and unsuccessful." He slid off his jacket, tossing it onto the chair sitting beside the door. "Jump," he ordered.

Marvin stood there confusedly for a moment, before putting two and two together and reaching up to place his arms around Whizzer's shoulders. The muscles were firm and tense under his forearms. Whizzer, who had undone his belt, discarded of it, and unzipped his trousers, placed his hands on the undersides of Marvin's thighs. When Marvin lightly jumped from the ground, he lifted him against his body, shoving him back against the wall with a hoarse grunt. Marvin wrapped his legs around Whizzer's firm waist.

And Marvin didn't hate it as if it were a chore. As a matter of fact, Whizzer was right on the dot about his little staring habit. Shagging him didn't seem like too bad of a payment option with a landlord as toned and dominant as Mr. Whizzer Brown.

"I'm gonna use you just like how you used me for a place and didn't fucking pay up," Whizzer growled near his ear. He temporarily removed one hand from under Marvin and spat in it. He proceeded to lather it along his cock, before positioning it at Marvin's entrance. "You don't make me any money so now you'll just have to make me cum."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brown," Marvin whined, the frigid door behind them sending a shiver up his spine. "I promise I'll make up for it."

"You will twice a month until I get bored of you."

"Y--you won't get bored of me. I'm all yours." Marvin faintly smiled. 

"Ugh, I knew it. You whore," Whizzer replied with a scoff. 

With that, he slowly guided himself in, not so much as faltering when Marvin gasped a little. Once he'd pushed all the way in, he repositioned Marvin a little more angled towards him on the wall, while the bottom clung helplessly to his shoulders with his head in the crook of Whizzer's neck.

As they developed a pace, Marvin found himself enveloped in bliss. Whizzer soon began to kiss his neck, sucking and nibbling ever so slightly that Marvin hardly noticed it, and wouldn't until the following morning, when he'd look in the mirror just to see patches and patches of purple and blue dotting the top of his neck down to his collarbone. 

His nails scratched into Whizzer's upper back, leaving faint depressions in the firm skin. "Fuck, Mr. Brown...thank you, thank you so much." His voice shook with each thrust jolting him upward.

Momentarily, he was reduced to only high moans and squeaks, an occasional "thank you" or "oh God" slipping out every now and again. Whizzer's movements had grown sloppy and quick, too, his perspiring fingers digging into Marvin's thighs as he also spotted his high dancing just out of his reach.

But just as his thrusts had reached peak intensity, he stopped, pulling out of Marvin and nearly dropping him to the floor. Naturally, Marvin toppled over but caught himself against the door, somehow remaining on his feet.

"On your knees, slut," Whizzer ordered, his tone still unwaveringly stoic.

"Yes--yes, Mr. Brown."

Marvin complied, however aching all over and wanting nothing more but to scream at the unfair loss of pleasure. He soon realized, though, that Whizzer was obviously about to cum, and stuck his tongue out as he knew his landlord would enjoy. Whizzer jacked himself off over his face for a minute before cumming, white runners landing on Marvin's waiting tongue as well as his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

After all was said and done, Marvin whispered, "Can I cum?"

"No," Whizzer scoffed.

And Marvin's heart sank as he stumbled to his feet; as a matter of fact, it fell all the way down to the lobby. The bitter taste of Whizzer's cum in his mouth only made him feel worse. His stomach churned. Goosebumps rose on his arms and legs, before spreading and cloaking almost his entire figure. "Please, Mr. Brown, I'll do whatever you want! Don't do this. You can't fucking blue-ball me."

"I can," Whizzer said, but paused. He noted his cum still glistening on Marvin's pretty little face and sighed. "But you were a good boy for me. So I'll jack you off."

"Thank you, Mr. Brown, thank--"

But Whizzer silenced him by connecting their lips, in a rather shocking turn of events. Whizzer kissed him. This man who supposedly hated poor Marvin's guts had begun making out with him, even though he knew he'd be inevitably tasting his own cum in the process. Marvin squeaked, squirming anxiously as Whizzer furled his hand around his cock and began to pump, his other hand in Marvin's hair.

After not long at all, Marvin forced his head away and cried out, spilling all over Whizzer's fingers but thankfully none landing on his clothes. He panted, "Shit--thank you, Whizzer."

"That's Mr. Brown to you," Whizzer replied, unamused. He brought his cum-drenched hand to Marvin's lips and raised his eyebrows as the latter slowly but diligently licked it all off without him even having to ask. "Hm. Maybe we'll have to do this more than twice a month. I like your little hole and I like your pretty mouth."

"They're all yours, Mr. Brown," Marvin replied, grinning. This wasn't just about a bed anymore.

"Good." 

Whizzer quickly threw his clothes back on and eventually moved to the chair, picking up his jacket and throwing it over his arms. Marvin did the same. He glanced to the clock. It was really half past ten already?

Whizzer said, "Goodnight, Marvin. I'll see you tomorrow night."

And Marvin found himself so bewildered that Whizzer had open the door and slunk out into the expanses of the stairwell before he could even begin to formulate a response.


End file.
